Bay windows have been used in remodeling and new construction for many years. By virtue of their design, bay windows add an aesthetically pleasing appearance while functioning to introduce additional light into a room. Additionally, bay windows provide additional space by virtue of the extension of the bay window exteriorly of the wall in which the bay window is installed.
Past and present bay window designs have normally required substantial time and labor to construct and install. Several bay windows are presently marketed for use in remodeling of existing structures. In these designs, a substantially complete bay window assembly is provided and installation is accomplished by affixing the unit to the face of the remodeled structure. In many cases, this requires the removal of siding and/or brick veneer and the attachment of a frame perimeter to which the bay window is attached. In other instances, because of the weight and design of the bay window, braces must be attached to the wall structure below the window to provide support. In still other cases, cables must be attached from the roof overhang to support the bay window from above.
In past and present bay window designs, the glass to wood ratio is reduced by the requirement that bulky vertical and horizontal rails be used to provide sufficient rigidity and strength to the unit. This construction makes these units heavier and therefore more difficult to install and to properly support. Further, these designs lose the aesthetic benefit which is achieved by increasing the glass area in relationship to the frame components.
Past and existing units have failed to provide a design having an openable sash, whether at the top or sides, which is easy to open and close and yet does not require exposure within the window of operating arms or other hardware.
Thus, a need exists for a bay window which is both easy to install and does not require complicated and expensive modification to existing structures for installation. Moreover, a need exists for a bay window which does not require braces or cables to support the bay window from the new or remodeled structure. Further, a need exists for a bay window which has an openable sash that may be easily operated from the inside without the need for exposed operating arms and hardware which obstruct the view through the window.